Severe Love
by Babby-Vanne
Summary: (Amor severo/Grave Amor). Esta es una historia de mentiras y engaños. Cada causa trae consigo una consecuencia y eso, es lo que lograron entender Kaito, Luka y Miku.


**Declaimer: **Vocaloid no me pertenece, si no a Yamaha. Este one shot es de mi creación y es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Severe Love**

Esta es una historia de mentiras y engaños. Cada causa trae consigo una consecuencia y eso, es lo que lograron entender Kaito, Luka y Miku.

**Miku POV**

Toda está historia es un engaño que creó mi mente para protegerme de la verdad...

Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku, soy un chica que está perdidamente enamorada de un hombre, él, quien es el dueño de cada una de mis noches y los suspiros que salen por mi boca, él, al que todo le e dado, él, quien me engaña con una tercera sombra en nuestra relación, Kaito Shion, él hombre que me trae loca.

Desde hace ya un tiempo que estamos saliendo, al principio se comportaba amable y cariñoso conmigo, me miraba sólo a mí, era tan feliz de poder tener al hombre de mis sueños junto a mí, que solo podía mostrar una sonrisa cada día, pero, desde hace ya unos meses en el que lo siento distante, ya no me mirá como antes, creo que tiene una amante.

**Kaito POV**

Pensaba que las cosas irian bien de esta manera, saliendo con una chica y teniendo a una mujer por detrás, pero el incesante sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana me atormenta con pesar esta noche, realmente ya no sé que hacer con esta situación que tengo en mi vida.

**Luka POV**

Sigo creyendo que él me ama, sigo creyendo que él estará eternamente a mi lado, pero estoy realmente cansada de esta situación, en la que soy la amante, la sombra de una relación, participe de un amorio prohíbido. Esta situación da vueltas y vueltas, tu me engañas y yo te creo todo, pero ya es tiempo en que tengo que comprobar si de verdad me amas como dices, quiero respuestas, y las quiero ya.

**Normal POV**

Todos dicen mentiras mientras sonríen, todos inventan excusas para no decir la verdad, para todos es desesperante esta situación, donde la amistad y el amor están entrelazados como si fueran uno solo. Los corazones de todos ya no resisten más, el óxido ya los tiene paralizados.

**Luka POV**

Estoy tranquilamente esperandote en el bar de siempre, hoy llueve como ningún otro día, tengo un trago en mi mano, mientras la hora pasa tranquila.

Alzo la vista y veo que entras, nuestras miradas se conectan inmediatamente, sonreíste al verme y te acercaste a mí con pasos sigilosos, al llegar a mi lado, tomaste mi mano y le diste un beso silencioso.

Acercaste tu rostro lentamente, dejando tus labios cerca de mi oído y susurrastre tranquilamente "Ya es tarde, será mejor ir al hotel"  
Tomaste mi mano y me condujiste hasta el hotel al que siempre ibamos a pasar nuestras noches de lujuria y amor. Entramos abrazados, besándonos como muchas veces lo hacemos. Chocamos con un par de muebles, hasta llegar a caer en la cama.

De mis labios paso a mi cuello, yo suspiraba por sus caricias, pero a mi cabeza llego la primera idea que tenía para juntarme con él.

**Normal POV**

- **Kaito, espera un momento** - Dijo la pelirrosa, separando levemente el peliazul - **Quiero que me digas ahora si vas a estar conmigo o con Miku.**

Kaito se separo totalmente de ella, quedando cada uno sentado en un extremo de la cama.

-** ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora Luka?** - Dijo el peliazul, sabía que algún día ella exigiría esa respuesta - **¿No puedes esperar a que sea mañana?**

- **Kaito esta situación no puede seguir así** - Lágrimas se asomaron en los azulinos ojos de la chica - **Miku es mi mejor amiga y no se merece el que juguemos así con sus sentimientos.**

-** No te puedo responder eso ahora Luk...** - Kaito calló al sentir la puerta sonar. Miró a Luka, quien a su vez lo miraba a él.

-** Servicio de habitación al cuarto** - Dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-** No hemos pedido nada, así que se debe haber equivocado de cuarto** - Respondió el Shion a la voz.

- **¡Kaito, se que estás allí con ella!, ¡ábreme en este mismo momento!** - El Shion y la Megurine se miraron, sabiendo inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

Kaito se levanto de la cama y camino hacia la puerta, al llegar a ella la abrió y una enojada Miku lo miraba, taladrando con su mirada la poca tranquilidad que le quedaba en ese momento.

- **Miku, ¿Qué haces aquí?** - preguntó casi inocentemente el Shion, tapando con su cuerpo la entrada para que no se viera que había dentro de la habitación.

-** Sal de mi camino, quiero saber con quien me engañas** - Hatsune trataba de correr a su novio para poder observar quien era la sombra de su relación, pero este le impedía el paso.

-** Ya te pregunte que haces aquí** - El peliazul trataba de no dejar entrar a la aguamarina, pero una voz a su espalda lo obligó a dejar de hacer presión.

- **Kaito, creo que es la hora de que Miku sepa con quien la engañas** - Megurine estaba parada, a un costado de la cama, observando por la ventana la vista que ofrecía estar en un alto piso de un hotel - **Creo que es el momento en que decidas con quien te quedarás.**

-** Luka...** - Hatsune ya no hacia fuerza, no podía hacer nada, todos sus sentidos se bloquearon al saber la verdad, Megurine Luka, su mejor amiga, su compañera de infancia, la chica que era como su hermana, era la sombra, la otra, la amante de su novio.

- **Miku yo...** -Trato de hablar el Shion, pero fue cortado por la misma.

- **De todas las mujeres... ¿tenía que ser mi mejor amiga?** - Miku no sabía que hacer, consigo traía un arma, sí, ella iba dispuesta a matar a la sombra de su relación, esa relación de amor que no volvería - **¿por qué ella?** - preguntó mirando al Shion, quien desvió su mirada - **¿por qué tenías que ser tú?** - preguntó, ahora mirando a la pelirrosa.

- _**Porque la amo...**_ - respondió en un susurro el Shion - **Yo amo a Luka** - habló, no era un gritó, pero tampoco era un susurro, eran palabras concretas -** la amo como jamás llegue a amar a alguien más.**

La Megurine estaba impactada, jamás pensó escuchar de la propia voz de Kaito esas palabras y mucho menos, enfrente de su novia. Miku, por su parte, quedó con una sensación que venía teniendo desde hace algún tiempo, se sentía traicionada, dolida.

-_** Jamás pensé que escucharía eso...**_- Luka sonrió ligeramente luego de susurrar sus palabras.

Miku no podía más, esto estaba fuera de su alcance, no sabía que hacer, solo hizo lo que cualquiera en su caso haría.

-** Lo siento por quitarte la felicidad** - palabras dirigidas a la ojiazul - **pero tu historia de amor llega a su fin ahora.**

Hatsune saco de su espalda una pequeña lanza, un cuchillo con punta afilada para la ocasión, pensando en que si ella no podía ser feliz, nadie lo sería.

Shion no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para cuando el cuchillo ya estaba en su pecho, mientras un líquido espeso y color escarlata salía de su cuerpo.

- **¡Miku! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!** - Gritó Luka al ver lo que la Hatsune había hecho.

La pelirrosa corrió hasta donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su amado, ya casi inmóvil, arrodillándose y poniendo la cabeza de él en sus piernas.

Miku que estaba en un estado de shock volvió en sí, viendo la escena con gran terror, ella no esperaba que su cabeza mandara esa orden, pero ya Kaito estaba casi por morir.

- **Kaito por favor, si me escuchas dime algo** - Luka lloraba a su lado, tratando casi inútilmente de hacer que el Shion volviera en sí.

-** Lu...ka** - El peliazul intentaba hablar ya con el último aliento que tenía -** recuer...da que... sie...mpre te ama..ré** - Al decir estas últimas palabras, el Shion levanto su mano, limpiando con el dorso de esta, una lágrima de su amor, para finalmente dejar que esta cayera a un lado totalmente inmóvil.

Luka quedó shockeada con lo último, no sabía que hacer, Kaito, el amor de su vida, había muerto frente a sus ojos, todo por culpa de Hatsune, todo por culpa de esta situación de engaños.

Miku por su parte estaba arrodillada frente a la escena, lloraba en silencio, sabía que había hecho mal. En un momento dado, su mente solo le decía "mátala, y luego acaba con tu vida".

Su cuerpo inconscientemente se levanto en dirección a la Megurine, subiendo con su mano el arma homicida y clavándolo justo en su corazón.

-** Miku... ¿por ...qué?** - alcanzó a preguntar, antes de caer a un costado del Shion, juntando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él como su última acción en vida.

- _**Porque no puedo dejar que sufras por esto...**_ - se acostó al otro lado de Kaito y haciendo la misma acción que su amiga, entrelazando así, sus dedos con los del Shion, para finalmente, enterrar el cuchillo en su pecho...

**Miku POV**

Sentí como el filo del cuchillo atravesaba mi piel, hasta sentirle directamente en mi corazón, ya solo tenía que esperar a que mi sangre también fuese derramada.

Aún no entiendo como es que llegue a esto, pero de algo estoy segura, moriré junto con las dos personas más importantes en mi vida, mi amado novio Kaito Shion y mi mejor amiga, casi hermana, Megurine Luka.

Soy Hatsune Miku, y este fue mi trágico final de amor,un amor con muchas mentiras y engaños.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado esta historia de traición y amor.

Nos leemos para otra ocasión

Sayo!


End file.
